The present invention relates to shields for blocking light. More specifically, the present invention provides a light shielding device adapted to be secured to a support and positioned above an outdoor camera.
Many hunters and nature enthusiasts set up cameras in specific areas in order to scout or observe the type of wildlife that gathers or passes through that area. However, cameras left outdoors can become damaged without proper protection due to animal interference, inclement weather, among other factors. Further, without proper protection, moisture can corrode the operating components of the camera, causing the camera to permanently malfunction. Additionally, the camera may take poor quality pictures if sunlight beams directly into the lens.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to light shielding devices. These devices generally relate to hats having a brim. However, these devices have several known drawbacks. These devices fail to provide mating fasteners removably securable to one another that allows each side of the strap to adjust in length. Further, these devices fail to provide a plurality of teeth extending towards the interior thereof.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing light shielding devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.